1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi-purpose toilet seat and lid. In particular, the present invention discloses a novel and improved device combining the functions of ventilation, body washing (including hot/cold water and soap distribution), fragrance addition, and body drying incorporated into a self-contained unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of bidet-type personal hygiene devices are known in the art. In a known embodiment, the bidet operates as a stand-alone device separate from a conventional toilet. Conventional bidet functions include issuing a washing spray subsequent to a conventional toilet function, followed by a desired heating, odorizing or sanitizing function.
A further classification of prior art is concerned with portable or add-on bidet devices, such as which are installed into a conventional toilet. The advantage of such devices is that they provide many features associated with a conventional, stand-alone, bidet and without the added space, plumbing and installation requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,577, issued to Hammad, teaches a personal hygiene bidet device which clamps to the side of the toilet bowl and connects to existing hot and cold water lines. A mixing valve is provided to adjust the temperature of the output water. A bracket fastens the bidet to the rim of the toilet bowl. A spray wand having a nozzle on its operative end functions to deliver water and soap to the genital area of an individual. A liquid soap dispenser is further provided to dispense soap from the bidet spray nozzle. The spray wand is retractable to the side of the toilet bowl when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,985, issued to Rius, teaches a spray attachment for connection to a conduit supplying water to a toilet bowl having a seat spaced above the bowl which includes a first valve controlling flow to the bowl and to a second valve from which extends a flexible tube passing under the toilet seat and having an upturned nozzle at its outward end centrally of the bowl. In a modification, the nozzle is connected to the tube by a swivel joint to bring the nozzle into and out of operating position in the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,516, issued to Chang, teaches a bidet attachment for a toilet bowl and which includes a base plate for mounting on the upper horizontal rim surface of a toilet bowl, and a top cover mounted on the base plate. The bidet housing confines an opening for access into the toilet bowl. A heating element inside the bidet housing extends around a major part of the opening. A flexible water tube is sheathed on the heating element, and confines a water passage therewith. A water supply valve supplies water to the water passage. Water from the water passage is supplied to a nozzle assembly that is movable between retracted and extended positions. The heating element can be actuated for warming up the bidet housing and for heating water that flows through the water passage from the water supply valve and that flows out of the nozzle assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,948, issued to Chandler, teaches a bidet attachment built into a toilet seat, the seat including a chamber opening to the sides of the seat. The bidet attachment includes a spray nozzle connected to a water supply via lines and valves. The nozzle rotates from a storage position within the chamber of the seat to a use position over the toilet bowl. The supply lines and valves are housed within the seat with the threaded water inlet connectors and flow control knobs extending exteriorly of the toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,527, issued to Paul, discloses a water jet personal hygiene fixture for installation on a toilet bowl, comprising hot and cold water control valves to produce warm water from existing pipes in a bathroom. A pivotally-mounted nozzle produces a water jet, control handles further actuate the nozzle in a vertical arc and to control water pressure and flow, and also provided is a water shut-off valve. A base plate allows installation of the fixture on the toilet bowl in a space between the toilet bowl rim and the toilet seat, the seat having a cut-out to accommodate vertical travel of the nozzle. A novel hand towel is formed from a planar sheet of absorbent material into a tubular shape with a closed end as an aid for dab drying the user and the toilet seat area after the use of the fixture.